My soul was sold for me
by I don't do damseling
Summary: The school is done with Iggy, classifying him as a failure. However, they won't put 14 years of work to waste, so they sell him on the black market. torture, possible non-graphic rape, Figgy mentioned and at the end.
1. taken

**Iggy pov**

I sat in my cage silently, like I normally do. I couldn't believe how bored I was. Of course, there aren't many things to do to keep yourself entertained when you're blind, but I'm not complaining. I'm used to being blind now. No big deal.

It seemed like a pretty normal day at the school, except for the one exception. The exception being that I had been taken for any experiments today. I was alright with that though, I wasn't going to complain.

Just as I found myself beginning to fall asleep the large metal door to the room we were kept in was opened noisily. I knew good things didn't last, but it would be nice if they could have lasted a little longer.

The door to my cage was opened and I was dragged out. I didn't struggle. Yesterday I learned the hard way how bad things could get if you struggle. I had the bruises and cut lip to prove it.

I could hear the hushed whispers of a white coat to the eraser holding me and I felt my hands zip tied my back tightly. It wasn't pleasant having the harsh plastic rubbing cruelly against my wrists, but I would live.

Shortly after my hands were zip tied a thick piece of rope was tied around my neck. A collar, I realized with disgust. I tried to pull my head away, but it was no use. The rough rope only chaffed at my neck.

I heard Fang moving in his cage and whisper to me softly, "It'll be ok, Igs. Just stay calm."

I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes. I knew to stay calm. The ziptie and rope were just annoying. "Who says I wasn't staying calm?"

I heard the slap before I felt it. "Stop talking subject three!" I winced slightly, glaring in the direction of the whitecoat. I remained silent though, not wanting to be slapped again.

They led me out of the room by the rope, like an animal I couldn't help but notice. They led me for a long while, and after a while I felt the cool outside air on my face.

I couldn't help but smiles softly. I hadn't been outside in over a week, and even though I couldn't see the sun, I missed feeling it's rays on my skin.

They led me into another cage. I didn't understand what was happening when the cage was loaded into what felt like a car. They weren't separating me from the flock, where they? They couldn't! I'm lost without the flock!

Before I even had the chance to protest about leaving this school, the door of the trunk was slammed shut. I chewed on my lip nervously. Out of a nervous habit I began to groom my wings, lying back against the bars of the cage.

I wanted Fang. Fang was the only person in the flock who could stand me. I had always heard Max whispering mean things about me to the younger kids. She isn't the quietest whisperer after all.

She didn't want me in the flock, and if she had her way they wouldn't come looking for me if they get out and I don't come back from wherever these whitecoats are taking me.

I knew I could rely on Fang though. Fang and I were close. We were brothers, best friends, and I don't know if Fang felt what I did, but I had begun to fall in love with him. But I knew it wouldn't work out. After all, as far as I knew Fang was straight and in love with Max.

That's why I never told him. I was afraid of scaring him away. I wouldn't be able to bear being without him, and didn't want him disgusted in me. I wouldn't be able to stand that. I could endure not having him know my feelings if it meant I could stay around him.

After what felt like an hour the car rolled to a stop and parked. Then the trunk was opened and I was pulled from the cage. I heard talking by me but I didn't pay attention to it, folding my wings inside my shirt so they wouldn't be noticeable and trying to figure out my surroundings.

After about a minute I was led into a large building. I could almost smell my surroundings. It stunk. The smell of blood was everywhere along with the smell of bodily fluids. The only sounds I could hear was screaming and crying.

I immediately knew I was in for trouble. Bad trouble.


	2. The man

**Iggy pov**

I figured out where I was after several minutes of exotic animal sounds around me. It was the black market. I quite honestly couldn't believe that the school would sink so low.

After a few minutes of walking I was pushed against a wall, the zip ties removed from my wrists and my wrists placed spread out above me and chained in place.

They took off the rope collar that was around my neck and replaced it with a metal one that they bolted to the wall also, and every time I tried to move my head, I had to hold my breath, nearly being choked.

They then added to my already miserable position with a blade they used to cut my shirt off, grabbing my wings roughly and spreading them to either side of my as far out as they could go, they too, were then chained in place.

I rely on my sense of touch greatly to identify my surroundings, and they just took away that sense by restricting me so much. I had never felt as blind and vulnerable as I did then. I had to hear everything to try and figure out what the area was like.

I hated it.

I was kept like that for several hours before people began to examine me as though I was some sort of race horse, about to be sold off. The sold off part was right though.

My arms had begun to go numb, and I began to get irritated and mad as more and more people touched me all over.

Eventually a man stopped at me. From what I could tell, he was tall. Very tall. Much taller than me or Fang, who may I remind you are almost 6'1.

The man ran a hand over my bare chest, chuckling when I struggled to move away from his touch. He then moved a hand across my wings, plucking out a few feathers like the other had done too. I winced and tried to retract my wings back but it was to no avail.

Next, the man touched my cheek. I saw this as an opportunity and turned my head, biting him. He let out a snarl and slapped me hard, the force hitting my head to the side.

I glared in what I assumed was his direction, only receiving a laugh from him. He grabbed my chin, holding it in place. He then grabbed one of my eyelids, peeling it back.

I began to panic. I hated it when people messed with my eyes. Sure they didn't do much for me, but I still had feeling in them.

The man laughed again and ran a finger along the white of my eyes, making me tremble. "Stop it!" I couldn't hold back the yell, hating him already. "Leave me alone!"

The man just laughs. "Don't tell me what to do, kid." He continued touching my eye for a moment. After, he walks away.

I felt relieved. I didn't like him from the beginning. His touch wasn't just examining me like the other peoples. His touch made me feel dirty.

The relief was short lived, the man coming back with another person several minutes later.

The man casually talked to this new man. "How much is he?"

The other man replied, "$30,000."

I could hear the movement of the first man's head as he nodded. "I'll take him."

I felt my heart sink. Surely they wouldn't really give me to this nasty man. Surely someone would realize that human trafficking is illegal. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

The man got the key and unchained me from the wall, handcuffing my hands behind my back and forcing me out of the building.

I was terrified.

I wanted to fight him and try to get away, but I struggled, he just tightened his grip on my arm, forcing me in the trunk of his car.

The car ride was miserable. I constantly hit my head on stuff, not knowing where anything was to block it. It was nearly three hours when the car rolled to a stop and I was dragged out of the trunk and shoved to the ground.

I quickly tried to jump up to get away, but the man stomped down on my ankle, nearly snapping it.

It took me by surprise, and I cried out, staying down, panting slightly from the pain. I hear the man laugh again and he grabs the ankle he nearly broke and drags me inside by it.

I hated it the entire way. Most of the area he dragged me over was cement, and it began scraping off layers of my skin.

Eventually when we got inside He tied me so that I was bent over a table. He had my chest facing up. I could feel my chest rising and falling with scared breaths, not knowing what to do or how to get away.

That's when a disturbing smell hit my nose. It was the smell of hot metal and burnt flesh, and when I realized my skin wasn't burning at the moment to make the smell, I realized what the smell came from.

A branding iron. The kind they use on cattle to show people who the cattle belongs to.

The worst realization was when I felt the scorching heat get close to my stomach, and that he was going to brand me. That's when I let out a sound I hadn't made for nearly 9 years.

I screamed.


	3. broken

**Iggy pov**

Now, before I continue, let me remind you that I am blind, and cannot see anything that is going on. Along with being blind, I am also incredibly sensitive to the touch. It is a way my body adapted to being blind. My hearing and sense of touch is ten times better than the rest of the flock, and us birdkids already have two times better than regular kids.

Now, with that said, I'll continue.

I screamed. I was terrified. So I did what I thought was best, though it wasn't necessarily the smartest.

The man had not done anything with my wings. Yeah, they were pinned beneath me, but I could still get them out.

So that's what I did. I quickly got my wings out and thrust them up at the man, hitting his shoulders and knocking him back.

I quickly struggled roughly, trying to break my hands free from the handcuffs pinning my hands above me.

However, I underestimated the man. He was stronger than I thought and got up immediately after he was knocked down, still holding the iron.

I heard myself scream again before I really felt the pain. As soon as the man stood up, he had pushed the brand onto my stomach, right above my belly button and under my rib cage.

I couldn't believe the pain that it caused. I felt like I was dying, though I feel that dying would have been less painful.

The brand scorched through several layers of skin, leaving a blackened incredibly painful wound. I began sobbing, unable to take the agonizing pain.

My chest heaved hard from the pain, and I found the world sounding fuzzy.

After several seconds, which felt like an eternity, the man pulled the brand away, setting it down. He laughed down at my frantic, hysterical form.

I just lay there, trembling and sobbing. The man didn't seem to care about the pain he had inflicted on me, walking away and coming back several minutes later.

He set down several objects next to me, though I didn't pay any attention to them, already beginning to drift into unconsciousness. The last thing I was aware of was the man smearing a cream over the brand on me and putting a bandage over it.

When I woke up, the first thing I was aware of was the sharp pain coming from my stomach. Then the events of the previous day came rushing back to me, and I couldn't help but start crying again.

I wanted Fang. I was in pain, stuck in a small cage again next to what felt like a bed, and was being treated like an animal by a large man who clearly had a sadistic side.

I wanted Fang. Just hearing his voice would have made the difference, but he was I don't know how far away.

So I cried.

You can't blame me. Anyone else would have done the same thing. Though the man didn't like it.

I don't like referring to him as "The man" Because everything that he has done to me, he can't be human. So from now on, I will refer to him as Monster.

Monster didn't like it. Apparently he was sleeping, and I woke him up. He snarled and ripped me out of the cage, throwing me onto the bed.

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was terrified!

Monster was quiet, and that was only all the more terrifying. I tried to get away, him having put me on my stomach and my weight on my newly burned brand, causing me to cry out in agony.

He sat on my back, holding me down and grabbing my wings, spreading them out.

I was already panicking and struggling form his heavy weight added onto the pressure on my burn, and the fact that I could tell he was about to do something to my wings only made me panic and struggle more.

I clenched my hands into fists behind my back, tears streaking down my cheeks. "Please! Don't mess with them! I'm sorry!"

This only made Monster laugh. He held one of my wings down with his knee while he spread my other. I heard a soft snip and knew what he was about to do.

I began sobbing hard. "NO!" I heard more snips as Monster clipped the primary feathers of my wing, rendering me flightless. He did the same with my other wing before beginning to pull them all the way together.

I shrieked, hearing the pop as my wings slid out of their sockets then went limp with a blinding pain, no pun intended.

I felt broken, going limp. I couldn't see, now I couldn't fly, Monster had turned me over and was ripping the last of my clothes off. I knew things could never get better. He took off his clothes and a feeling of dread overwhelmed me. He spread my legs and thrust into me.

I gave up. The pain was awful. He never prepped me or used any lubricant, and it felt as though I was being sawed in half, a fire ripping between my legs. It went on for what felt like an eternity before I finally just passed out, blood and Monster's liquids flowing down the inside of my thighs.


	4. worthless

**Iggy pov**

When I woke up, I felt empty inside. I could hardly move, each move causing sharp agonizing pain up my spine. I stayed still anyway though as much as possible, Monster lay behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and holding my back to his chest.

It was terrifying having him so close to me after he had brutally raped me like he did before, and I felt utterly broken.

I no longer wanted Fang. I was miserable, but my emotional pain was worse than the physical. Fang deserved better than me.

I had lost my virginity to a man by force. No one could want me after that, so I came to the conclusion that I would no longer fight against Monster and just cooperate.

It would save time and energy on both of our parts, and maybe he would even be a little kind to me.

I just wanted to know that after all that had happened, someone wanted me, even if it was the person who did this to me.

The even breathing behind me indicated that Monster was sleeping, which was good, because I needed to think and sort out my thoughts.

I couldn't love Fang anymore. He would hate knowing someone as dirty and worthless as me loved him and he would hate it more if he knew all that had happened.

The school didn't want me, so why would anyone else? I was a failure. I couldn't see, I couldn't endure as much pain as the others, and I was ugly.

At least I assumed I was ugly. I had been told that I had long spidery limbs, pale skin, milky blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair with several small freckles scattered across my nose.

I was ugly. So it must have been a miracle that Monster wanted me, even if it was just to hurt and rape me. I could deal with it just to know that someone wanted me with them.

If Fang ever decided to come save me, I assumed he would have seen me and find out what had happened, and turn around and go right back to the flock, making jokes to Max and the others how I finally got what I wanted.

I was never really as sexist and dirty minded as everyone thought. I just thought that if I acted like someone other than myself, they might like me better. It didn't work. Nothing I tried worked.

I was just not likable, I guess. But that's alright. At least someone wanted me and found me useful in some way.

As I shifted slightly in Monster's arms I took notice of all of my wounds. My stomach was still incredibly painful from the burn, but no longer my worst injury. My wings ached painfully and I could no longer move them, and lastly there were the obvious tears in my sensitive inner tissues between my legs.

Blood soaked the sheets around me from the painful tears, but I didn't do anything about it. I didn't care.

I felt overly disgusting. I was filthy inside and out, and no matter how hard I might try, I felt I could never get clean. I guess it's normal for rape victims to feel that way though.

I didn't care either way. I knew I was dirty and that I could not get clean, and that no matter how hard I tried, no one would ever find me desirable.

And the world would keep on turning, and Fang could be happy with Max, and everyone could be safe. And I would remain miserable.

It seemed fair enough.

And with those thoughts, I fell back asleep.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, It was just kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Please review! I like constructive criticism! Would anyone prefer me to be more graphic in the torture scenes, or is it ok right now? I don't wanna scare anyone off.**


	5. breakfast

**Iggy pov**

When I woke up next, I was startled to relies that Monster was already awake, holding me to him and stroking my hair.

I didn't care though.

I had given up last night and remained still in Monster's arms. He chuckles darkly in my ear when he realized I was awake but didn't do anything.

I didn't even know what to feel anymore. I felt like I couldn't stand the emotional pain I was enduring, so I focused on the physical pain I felt.

My wrists were bruised and painful from the metal handcuffs around my wrists. My ankles were chaffed from the rope Monster had used to tie my ankles to the table while I was being branded.

The brand hurt too but it was healing quickly thanks to my mutant DNA. The worst of the pain still came from between my legs and I was terrified of getting an infection from having such deep rips in my ass. I hated it.

But at the same time, I didn't mind, because it meant I had a purpose, and some purpose, even if it's being tortured, is better than no purpose at all

So I got over it.

Monster sat up after a while and pulled me into his lap, stroking my thighs.

I couldn't help but cringe. I just felt dirty. Monster just laughs. "How'd you like it, slut? Being taken with force. I bet you even enjoyed it, didn't you?"

I hung my head down. "I didn't like it.. It hurt." Tears began to sting my eyes, hating what he had called me. "I'm not a slut.." I muttered.

The next thing I felt was a sharp slap to my cheek. I winced flinching. Monster held my chin with his hand, holding me in place. "You are what I call you. If I say you're a slut, You're a slut. If I say you're a bitch, you are one. If I say you're my pet, you already were from the moment I bought you. Do you understand, bitch?"

Tears began to drip down my cheeks. It was awful. I knew he enjoyed my tears. "Yes, sir."

Monster laughs, licking the tears off my cheeks, making me wrinkle my nose. "No, slut. You call me Master."

I couldn't help the small sob that left my chest. "Yes, Master."

That was it. I was nothing more than a pet for him. A slave. It hurt.

My face had begun to bruise from being slapped so many times in the past day. I couldn't find myself to care though.

Master laughed at my silence. "C'mon, pet. Get your ass off my bed and go into the kitchen to make me eggs."

My shoulders slouched. Not only was I supposed to allow him to hurt me, but I was also supposed to cook for him.

I sighed and stood up, immediately collapsing back down, my legs feeling like jello, the pain between my legs shooting up my spine.

Monster laughed when I collapsed, kicking me hard between the legs, hitting my manhood.

I cried out, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. Monster patted my eyes. "Get to it. Or I'll find something else for you to do with those hands.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I tried to pull myself to my feat. I managed to and limped heavily, feeling along the walls until I found the kitchen.

I found the fridge and got the things I would need to make my new Master eggs and began cooking.

There was something about cooking that just calmed me. I cooked enough eggs for both me and Master and put them on two plates. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. "Master? Breakfast is ready!"

I heard Master walk in and laugh. "Silly slut. You're not eating. You need to lose weight."

My heart immediately fell. "Wh-what?"

Master walked over, grabbing my hair and pushing me down to my knees. "You heard me. I don't want a fat slut. It's gross. So now you're on a diet. I made a special shake for you to help." He yanks me back to my feet and forces me to sit down.

The moment he pushed me down I scream. He had sat me at a chair that a long thick pole coming out of the seat, and I'm sure you can imagine where the pole ended up as I sat on it.

Master laughs, grabbing my hair and forcing my lips to his.

I began struggling again, disgusted by the man's actions. His tongue worked into my mouth and his warm slimy muscle prodded against mine.

I began sobbing, biting on his tongue. He pulled away, snarling. "You stupid bitch!" He strapped my waist down to the torture chair and forced my mouth open. He reached into it and grabbed my tongue, managing to pull it form my mouth. He bit down on it himself.

I shrieked, struggling hard, sobbing. He pulled away after a moment and let go of my tongue. I tasted blood, a large gash now in my tongue.

I sobbed uncontrollably. He had taken everything from me now. My virginity, my first kiss, my life. Everything.

He placed a cup in my hand that had a warm liquid in it. "Drink it, and maybe I won't whip you for biting me." He sat beside me and began eating his eggs.

I sipped at the drink he gave me, yelping at the salty fluid inside. Then the realization of what it was set in and I began sobbing, throwing the cup. He had given me a cup with his cum.

I was disgusting. I was fat. I had so many flaws. And they were still adding onto a long list.


	6. forgotten

**Iggy POV**

Master was furious when I threw the cup. Especially since the cum inside the cup spilled on him. I immediately panicked, knowing that throwing the cup probably wasn't the best way to solve this problem.

I struggled hard against the strap that held me to the chair and managed to break it off, getting up and running, whimpering helplessly.

I was slow to say the least. I was incredibly sore. Master caught up easily, and when he did I was grabbed by my hair and dragged down to his basement.

I sobbed hard, terrified of what he would do to me next.

Once we got to where he wanted to be he bent me over a table at my waist and tied me down, taking off my handcuffs to recuff the above me.

It was amazing how much better it felt with having just the cuffs off for just a few short seconds.

It was short lived though, and eventually I heard a sharp crack, and knew that he meant what he said before about whipping me.

I began crying harder than I already was, pleading to Master not to do it, but my pleading was useless.

This was obvious the moment the whip was lashed down on my back, raising a large painful welt. I screamed. I wasn't afraid to scream anymore. I know it did nothing to help me, but it seemed to relieve a bit of energy.

The whip came down many times, beginning to rip off skin and feathers with each stroke. He finally stopped when there felt as though no skin had been left on my back. The pain was agonizing.

I sobbed hard. Master was only turned on by my pain I noticed when he forced my legs apart and thrust his hard member into my ass hole. I screamed as the wounds from last night were reopened. I sobbed hard, trembling and struggling.

Master laughs and thrusts harder and faster, ripping my insides apart. I went limp after several minutes, giving in to the pain, sobbing hard.

Master came inside of me after about ten minutes, pulling out and wiping his blood and cum slick ember on the inside of my thighs.

I trembled hard, my legs weak and shaky.

Master smirked and untied me, watching as I collapsed when nothing was holding me up. I trembled hard on the grounds, moaning in agony and shaking my head from side to side, trying to knock myself out to stop the awful pain throughout my body.

Master sighed after watching me for several minutes, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. "Now now, pet. Don't act like some kind of worm."

He stroked my hair, slowly getting me to calm down. I trembled hard in his lap, unable to get over the fact that he was being kind to me for once. He kissed my cheek and stroked my hair. "Calm down."

He picked up my wrist and I felt a prick of a needle on my wrist. I whimpered miserably, feeling a cold liquid shoot through my veins. "M-Master, wh-what was that?.."

I could hear a smile in his voice. "Just a little something to make sure my little birdy won't leave. It's a drug that will make you addicted and your body reliant on it after only a couple of injections. If you go to long without it you will crave it and desperately try to get it. If you go too long without it your body will shut down and you'll die."

My eyes widened in horror. I began crying. He was turning me into a druggie. I really was stuck with him forever now. I trembled, unable to grasp the concept of being stuck on a drug for my entire life. I didn't want to be reliant on a chemical that way.

Master only laughed and raked his fingernails down my bleeding back. I sobbed hard, clinging to him tightly. My head had begun to grow foggy, and a sort of happy feeling washed over me, making me calm. The drug did it I assumed. Either way I didn't like it.

I found myself unable to help it and cuddling into Master, resting my bruised cheek against his shoulder.

Master kissed my head, stroking my hair as I fell asleep.

I had begun to sleep more and more often I noticed, and I knew it was because of all the trama that was being done to my body. The injuries were taking their toll on my health, and part of me wished one of the injuries would just kill me already.

Because no one had found me yet, and I assumed they just forgot. There was no way Fang would want to come find someone like me.

So Fang must have forgotten about me all together.

Or at least I hoped he had.


	7. searching

**Fang pov**

Iggy hadn't come back. It had been nearly a week, and they never brought Iggy back. Each day my heart falls a little more, because I realize that with each day that passes, it becomes even less likely that my Iggy would be brought back.

Yes, you heard me right. My Iggy. He's mine. I've been in love with him since we were twelve, but I couldn't tell him.

He was blind and already had so much to deal with. The last thing he needed was a gay person telling him that I liked him. I couldn't bear to think that he wouldn't love me back either, so I never told him.

But now I was panicking.

The school thought he was a failure. That thought that came to mind struck me right through the heart. They had killed him. I knew it.

We had escaped the school the day after Iggy was taken, though I stayed near the school at all times, constantly sneaking in to try and find him, even if it was just my best friends body.

Max told me to leave with her. I refused. I would never go with someone who treated the person I loved more than anything in the world like trash.

I heard her always talking bad about him, and I knew he heard her talk too. That hurt. Just knowing that Iggy was hurting inside made me hurt.

At night back when we would stay in hotels, I would sneak into Iggy's bed with him and lay with him. He was always asleep when I did it of course.

Gosh, I loved him. My heart could barely contain it. I wanted to scream at every white coat I could find and make them tell me where they put my sweet blind friend.

It wasn't fair. Iggy was mine and they shouldn't do anything to hurt him. I would have died for him without a second thought.

I would. No matter the situation. I searched endlessly for Iggy, and I swore to myself that I would find him no matter what condition he was in, because that's what you do for people you love.

You save them, and love them.

Many people don't understand the true meaning of love.

Love isn't a physical thing. Love is a commitment.

Many people don't understand that being in love means that you truly care for the person, and that love isn't all about sex or kissing or a title of husband or wife. It means that you will go through the full commitment.

Through sickness or health, through rich and through poor, till death do us part. That is a vow millions of people have taken.

Hardly anyone has ever taken that seriously though. Most people are now leaving there spouse because they lose their money, or they get sick.

Or neither of them put in the effort they need to, and argue.

I can't stand those people.

Those people like Max.

Iggy is a true lover. I've seen it. Even when Max didn't like him, hated him even, he was nice and showed her a brotherly love.

He was pure and perfect in every way that mattered. If he was sad, I would be right there to comfort him. If he was sad about being blind, I would be right there, offering him my eyes.

I would go blind for him. Undoubtedly. I would. That's how much I love him.

I refused to stop looking for him. I searched and searched, stealing the school's laptops and searching for any info on Iggy, though I couldn't find any.

They had deleted all of their info on him, which made my heart sink even further, because they made it so that there was no Iggy at all, like he never even existed.

I would kill everyone who ever hurt him.

I would save him. Through sickness and health, through rich and through health, through better and worse, till death does us part.

Even after death.


	8. remember

**Slut's pov, one month later**

I couldn't remember anymore. I couldn't remember my name, or who I was, or why I was blind. I couldn't remember how I had gotten with this man, or why I had wings and he didn't. I couldn't remember if I ever had a family besides Master, or how old I was.

It was my special medicine that did it. At least that's what Master said. He said he didn't want me to remember anything so I'd be a good boy.

He also told me that I have many names, and that I should respond to them all. I am Bitch, Slut, Pet, kitten, and occasionally sweetie when he is in a good mood.

He loved me. I knew that. He only showed me his love in a strange way. But that's alright. I'll take the pain.

That day Master said he wanted to make me look nicer. He told me that he would love me more after he did these changes. I told him that I would be a good boy for him so that he would love me more.

He led me into our special play room and had me sit on the special table in the room while he rummaged through drawers.

As I waited for him to get the stuff I hummed a song I remembered faintly. I only remembered the tune though, none of the words, but that was ok. I liked the tune.

Master took a long time to get what he wanted, but I didn't mind, because he was going to love me more soon. I was excited.

After several minutes he set down some stuff beside me and pinched one of my nipples, making me giggle. He laughed softly. "Are you excited Pet?"

I grinned, leaning into his hold on my soft bud. "Oh, yes Master!"

He laughed and suddenly something sharp was stabbed through my sensitive skin, making me scream and scramble away, a needle poking all the way through my nipple. "Master! That hurt!"

He walked over and picked me up. "Shut up, slut. You're making me not like you."

I began crying, scared of him not wanting me. "I'm sorry!"

He ignored me and pulled the needle out, attaching a nipple ring to my nipple. He repeated the same thing with my other nipple. I screamed that time too, but I didn't move away so he wouldn't get mad.

I cried from the pain, blood running down my chest and down over my special mark. Master ruffled my hair. "Good boy. You're much cuter now."

I sniffled, nodding. When he ruffled my hair there was a spark in my head and a single name popped into my head.

_Fang_

Along with that name, many more memories began to race through my mind. Fang was the person I loved but shouldn't. Fang was the person who I was trying to forget.

But why was I trying to forget? I still couldn't remember that part.

Master must have seen my confused look, because he tugged on one of my new nipple rings.

I cried out, whimpering.

Master continues to tug on it. "What are you thinking about, slut?"

I begin crying from the pain, squirming. "Nothing Master! Please stop! It hurts!" He only laughed and

shoved me off the table.

I jumped up, running from the room, knowing Master wasn't happy with me.

I was right about that though. He grabbed one of my hurt wings and yanked me back, laughing as I screamed. Tears began dripping down my cheeks at the pain.

I struggled hard, sobbing hysterically. "Stop!"

He grabbed my hair and punched me in the throat hard, my eyes widening at the sound of a crack as I screamed again.

At least I tried to scream. All that came out was an airy cry.

I began sobbing hard, though I don't think it would be classified as a sob due to the lack of noise. I buried my face in my hands, trembling.

I couldn't handle the fact that I was temporarily muted, my body under too much stress. I passed out.

_Fang was next to me, smiling at me. I felt unbelievably happy. I was Iggy. Iggy Ride. I was 14 years old and an avian bird kid. I was blind because they messed up on an experiment that was supposed to improve my eyesight, though it did the opposite and ruined my eyesight._

_I was a failure so I was sent to the black market and sold. There they sold me to Master. That's where I stopped being Iggy and was turned into a new, born to please, person._

When I woke up, I felt terrible. Tears streamed down my cheeks endlessly. Master wasn't in the room, and I was grateful for that.

I remembered everything. I almost wished I didn't remember, simply because it was so painful.

I hated it. I had to get out.


	9. given up

**Iggy's pov**

Master left me alone in that awful room for two days.

Two days.

By the time he came back I could barely move. It sounds ridiculous, but it's true. As a bird kid I need at least 5,000 calories a day, and going two days without is hard. Of course I'm used to getting less than that a day, but not nothing a day.

Another problem was the fact that he hadn't given me the medication he had gotten me addicted to. He had put me on a strict schedule of when he would give me the drug.

He wasn't joking when he said I would get desperate for the drug. Only two hours after I should have gotten the drug but didn't I began to have panic attacks. Three hours after I was banging on the door, frantically trying to apologize, despite the fact that I couldn't speak.

By the second day I was too weak and exhausted to plead to get my drug. I couldn't even go to sleep.

When Master finally walked in all I could do was lay there.

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. The first thing e did in there was fill a syringe with the drug and injected it into me.

It made my head fuzzy, but it was worth it since I didn't feel as weak after. He Then grabbed my neck and grinded something.

I whimpered softly, the grinding causing me pain. The I sighed in relief that he had fixed my vocal chords.

He only laughed at me. "Look at you kid, you're already looking better. Almost thin enough. Not yet though. Maybe another two days without eating will get you to lose enough weight."

My heart fell. I was starving. Literally. It was miserable.

So that was how the next two days went. I went two more days without eating. I could tell I had lost weight. I was weaker from my body having to eat away at itself, and since I had almost no fat percentage already, my body ate at my muscle, only making me weaker than I would have been already.

Master enjoyed every moment he knew I was uncomfortable. I didn't understand why. What had I ever done to him? Nothing. I didn't understand how someone could be so mean to someone else.

I almost thought that I would rather be at the school, because then, at least I knew there was a possibility I would escape.

With Master, whenever he wasn't in the bedroom with me, I was chained to the bed. It was awful.

After the two days he began feeding me again, but I would only ever get an apple, or maybe a piece of bread. It was never enough to keep away the hunger pains.

Each day I sunk a little farther down.

Each day, Master had me sit in the room he had locked me in and made me scream things at the top of my lungs.

Things like, "I am useless." Or, "I am worthless." Or things like that, that would tear me apart inside.

It did what he wanted it to. After yelling those things for hours without break, I would begin to believe them.

They were true after all. I _was_ useless. I _was_ worthless. Nobody wanted me. I was lucky to have him. Everytime I almost began to feel better about myself or something like that, he would just tear me back down.

I eventually forgot about my old life and Fang. It was too hard to remember, and I didn't want to remember anyway. So I didn't.

I knew that Fang would be disappointed to know I gave up so easily. I forgot that too. It was too hard to remember. Remembering hurt and gave me a headache. I only remembered what was important.

Important things like how to give a proper blowjob, and how to squeeze my inner muscles, to make sure Master got pleasure out of my widening and scarred hole.

It was a miserable way of life, but it didn't matter.

I was nothing by a pet. An animal. That's another thing I had to yell while in that room.

Things progressively got worse. Master pierced my ears along with several other places, including different places on my dick. It hurt at first, and when he tugged on them, but other than that it didn't hurt as much.

He also let my hair grow out, saying I looked cuter with longer hair. He told me that eventually he would turn me completely into a girl. Starting with cutting off the one thing that made me obviously a boy.

He also made the mistake of calling me his son. That's when things got really confusing.

It turns out he was my biological father.

How about that for awful?


	10. lies

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I promised so many people I would update for them, but then it never happened. Anyway, I finally got this together. Hope anyone who still reads this enjoys it!**

One day, when I was not being used by master, a boy came in. He seemed familiar. When he touched me I felt he had dark black longish hair and the darkest eyes I've ever . He was beautiful. Like a fallen angel or something.

At this point I had been with Master for nearly a year.

The boy came up to me and began picking the locks on the handcuffs holding me to the bed. I found myself a little breathless just at the sight of him.

He frowned at me after a moment, his eyes narrowing. "Iggy? What's wrong?"

I became confused. "I don't know any Iggy… I'm the only one here.."

The boy looked at me with a sad expression. "Yeah, you're Iggy.. Please don't play games with me.."

I only frowned. "I'm not Iggy… I'm just a pet.. I'm Slut.."

The boy shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "No, you're not. You're Iggy."

I just looked down. "No. Even if that was my name before Master, that isn't who I am anymore." By this time he had the handcuffs off and was slipping his sweatshirt on over my head.

He was clearly fighting back tears, picking me up. His touch was so strange. Instead of being tight and strict like Master's was, it was soft and loving. I stared down at my hands once I was in his arms. I even began to remember.

The name Iggy was so familiar. Now it was clear as to why. I am Iggy. But not the Iggy I was before. No. I'd never be the Iggy I was before. But this person, this beautiful stranger holding me. He was familiar because I knew him. I could see it now. It's Fang. My best friend. The person who kept me sane for so long just by the thought of him helping me.

It's too bad he didn't get here in time to get the real Iggy back.

A loud slam came from the front door and I knew Master was back. He was in the room in an instant.

Fang set me down on the bed and stepped towards Master, growling. "You're dead. I'm going to kill you for hurting my Iggy."

His Iggy? I was his? I want to be his. It sounds nice.

Master growls. "I'm sorry, you're confused. This is my slut. My slutty little pet. Not your Iggy or whatever."

Fang snarls and lunges forward, his fist connecting with Master's stomach. It only made Master mad. Master tackled Fang to the ground, pulling a knife from his belt. I screamed, unable to help it when I heard the sick wet tearing sound of the metal entering Fang's side.

I quickly jumped from the bed to where I heard the two men, tackling Master to the side. Master's hands wound around my neck, tightening and cutting off my air supply. I struggled hard, managing to knee Master right in the groin.

I kept Master distracted long enough that Fang had time to get up and sink the knife that had been in his side down into Master's skull, killing him.

I trembled hard, terrified and hurt. Fang picked me up and ran from the house with me, jumping into the air. I had forgotten the feeling of flying. Forgotten the wonderful feeling of having the wind run through your hair. I reveled in this feeling for several hours,

Fang said nothing the whole trip. I didn't expect him to. There was nothing to be said. I knew what I needed to. There was no way Fang would love me after how disgusting and dirty I now was. I wasn't the same person I was a year ago, I was far from it. Fang couldn't love me. He deserved so much better. I knew it was hopeless to think otherwise. I had given up long ago, and just because I attacked Master to try and save Fang, didn't mean I was hoping to impress him or anything. It was just because I knew he deserved to live more than I did.

Fang's blood had stopped and the wound had healed on the way back to wherever it was we were going. The knife Master had used wasn't very big and hadn't done any serious damage thankfully. I still felt bad though. It was my fault he got hurt.

We arrived at a hotel and Fang took me up to a room. I remained still as he gave me my first bath in months. He popped my wings back into place too. It was strange to be able to feel and move them again, but it was nice. He always kept an arm around me too. When he was done, he dressed me in some clothes that I guess were mine from before I was taken according to him.

Then he laid down with me and held me close as he whispered three funny little words to me. "I love you." I didn't listen to anything he said after that though. I was didn't want to hear any lies. Especially since those three lying words he told me before hurt so much. I fell asleep quickly and slept peacefully for the first time in a year. It was nicer than I could have ever imagined.


End file.
